The lost princess
by bananabarspin96
Summary: Victoria is lost. She doesn’t know who she is and why was she here. All she have to find out her past is the locket and the piece of paper she has been hiding from her foster mother. It have been seven years, its about time she found out about her past.
1. Chapter 1 Bidding Goodbye

**Please take note...there's 2 main character for this story.....Victoria and Jade......Amanda will be writting on jade while kelly will be writting on jade**

**-SUMMARY-**

**Victoria is lost. She doesn't know who she is and why was she here. All she have to find out her past is the locket and the piece of paper she has been hiding from her foster mother. It have been seven years, and now, she is ready to leave to find out about her past.**

**Jade feels guilty. She should. She not only failed her duty to protect the princess, failed to live up to the King and Queen's expectations but she is also committing a serious crime by taking the princess's role in the academy. It have been seven years she last seen Princess Victoria. She always holds to her belief that Princess Victoria will come back to the academy someday.**

_**The Lost Princess, Chapter 1: Bidding goodbye**_

"Princess! Princess! They are coming! You must go now!" Jade, her servant shouted frantically.

Victoria stated screaming and tugged the zip of her bag.

"IT WON'T CLOSE!" She shouted.

Jade snatched the bag away from Victoria and with all her might, zip her bag shut causing one of the dresses inside to tear.

Victoria, being the spoilt brat she is, yelled at Jade for tearing her dress "THOSE DRESSES ARE ONE OF A KIND YOU IDIOT! THEY COST A FORTUNE! EVEN YOUR LIFETIME OF SAVINGS AND

EARNINGS WON'T BE ABLE TO COMPENSATE IT! "

Jade, brimming with anger retorted "YOU IDIOT! YOUR LIFE COST MORE THAN A FORTUNE!" She muttered under her breath—Spoilt brat.

Jade found it pointless to continue arguing and time was running out. Victoria's life was more important. Without a second thought, Jade grabbed Victoria's hand and dragged her off to

the airport where she would be meeting her parents.

"Your highness es, here's Princess Victoria" Jade said while bowing.

Both the King and Queen heaved a sigh of relief. The Queen stood up and hugged Victoria.

"I'm so glad that you are safe." Victoria, with tears in her eyes, asked her mother

"What's happening? Where is everyone going? Are you going to buy me a new dress?—Jade tore mine" Tears were streaming down the King and Queen's cheeks as this could be the last

time they see Victoria, cute, young, loving, spoilt, Victoria.

The King went up to Victoria and hugged her while saying with grief. "Victoria, when we are gone you have to listen to Jade. She will keep you safe"

The Queen turned her attention to Jade and begged her to keep Victoria safe and sound till they meet again.

Victoria, with her puppy dog eyes, asked her father "Daddy where are you going? Take me along! Please! I don't want to stay with Jade! She tore my dress! Tore it! Tore it!"

The King shook his head and puts on a fake smile "Be good, mommy and daddy are going far away. We'll be gone for months, maybe even years. But if you can wait, we'll find you." Victoria paused for a few moments before finally realizing the situation they are in.

"You mean, mommy and daddy are —" Tears started forming in her eyes "to leave Vicky? Have Vicky been a naughty girl? Sorry mommy and daddy! Don't leave me!" She burst into tears and started crying.

The Queen slowly took out a locket out of her bag, the queen stared at the locket for a moment before handing it to Victoria. Victoria looked at the locket and instinctively slung it around her neck.

The pilot came and said "Your highness, it's time for Princess Victoria and her servant —"

Victoria interrupted "Her name is Jade" "Sorry Princess, Princess Victoria and Jade will have to leave now. The plane is leaving in 5 minutes and the rebels are coming"

Victoria's heart broke and felt that a part of her was ripped out although she could not express it in words. Then something clicked in her mind clicked and Victoria asked

"Where am I going? Where is Daddy and Mommy going?" Victoria looked at the pilot, hoping for answers, but the pilot seemed to be at loss for words as he looked at the rulers.

The King took two pieces of paper out and gave them to Victoria and Jade

"This is the information of the school I have enrolled Vicky in. It's a Royal School and I have paid the school enough to last Vicky till she graduates. I also paid for Jade's share for a room too, I want Jade to be with Vicky at all times"

The queen then said "Vicky, listen to Jade. She may be only 2 years older but she will protect you well. I know she will."

She then turned to Jade and said "My daughter's life is with you now Jade. I entrust her to you. I gave you enough money to last you throughout the school years"

Jade replied "Your Highness, be rest assured that your daughter is safe with me"

The pilot nervously said "Your highness es, Its time for them to go now. They really need to go now" Victoria hugged both her parents once more

"Bye." She sniffed and walked away reluctantly with the pilot and Jade. Both the King and Queen watched their beautiful daughter walked away.

The queen mumbled "We'll meet again my dear, I know we will" She hugged her husband, her grip on him being tighter every second. In between sobs she told him "I can't bear to let her leave."

The King sadly replied "So do I. Goodbye baby girl. Daddy loves you"

Author : Kelly, Amanda

Editor: Chew Peng, Ameilia

Publisher: Felicia


	2. Chapter 2 jade

**[ okay.....just to keep it short....the credits can be found on the first chapter since the last chapter has not been updated so yeah....ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW ON IT ^.^ THANK YOU!]**

**_The Lost Princess….chapter 2_**

**Jade's POV**

The plane touched down in Paris, France. I looked towards Victoria where she was sleeping soundly. As I watch her, a pang of sympathy hit me for her. I understood every single emotion that was running through her when she bid them goodbye. I had gone through this before, I lost my dad and mom when I was five, they drowned while sky diving in LA. I instantly became an orphan then. The King and Queen took me in as a servant at my tender age of 7 then. They took me in partly because of Victoria whining that she have no friends that are close to her age. Every time I witness their happy loving family moments, I would feel bitterness building up inside of me. How I wish my parents weren't dead, we would still be a happy family even though we were poor. The more I looked at Victoria, the familiar sense of sadness washed over me. Her sudden screaming pulled me out of my thoughts. I rushed towards Victoria and tried to calm her down.

"Princess! Wake Up! We're safe." I said while shaking her. Victoria's eyes fluttered opened and, to no surprise, she was perspiring a lot.

She stuttered "Dad…dy and mu…mmy, they…..abandoned Vicky….."

I heard her emphasize on the word "Abandoned", that was the exact feeling I had when my parents left me. The feelings of loss, you feel like there's nothing left in this world that is worth living for. There have been many instances where I wanted to join my parents in the Underworld. But after the King and Queen hired me, those unwanted feelings were pretty much gone. Sure,I feel bitter whenever I see those sweet loving family moments and Princess Victoria may be a brat. But she is protective over others, everyone saw what she did to the pilot who looked down on me, plus she is only 10.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I totally ignored about Victoria. I snapped out and realized that the other protectors were surrounding her and calming her down. One protector came up to me and in a harsh tone said—more like scolded

"I don't think you are capable of protecting the princess. Not at all. I have arranged a flight for you to go to LA please, for now on, leave the royals alone." What? I'm being sent away? No way that can happen. I promised the Queen that I would take care of her. And when I said that, I stand by my words. I retorted with fury in my eyes "ON WHAT BASIS CAN YOU TAKE ME AWAY? THE QUEEN ENTRUSTED HER TO ME! ME! DO YOU DARE TO DEFY HER?" I dared her to return a smart answer.

She did "YES! I DO IF IT KEEPS THE PRINCESS SAFE!" The noise we were creating caught the attention of weeping Victoria, "Please stop, let her stay. I have lost my loved ones and I don't want to lose her too" I felt touched that she doesn't want to lose me, I always thought that I was a nag to her. And I was happy but at the same time guilty, I was adding to her worries. The protector replied her in his softest and calmest voice

"Princess, she doesn't deserve to be here. When you were screaming, she was completely oblivious to it. What would happen if this was to be more serious? How can we be assured that you are safe in her hands? It's all for your own good Princess." Victoria was drained out but continued the argument for me.

That was how much I meant to her, I was deeply touched. "'" Victoria ordered "Defy the order and die" The protector shut up at her rebut. I went up to her, hugged her tightly and whispered "Thank you"

The pilot came over and said that we are going now. I grabbed Victoria's hand and lead her through the tunnels. As we walked along the tunnels, I took out the piece of paper that the King gave to me."The Royal Academy" The paper wrote. The address was there with some other information that seemed to be registration for Victoria. I looked over at Victoria's paper that the king had given it to her. It was the exact same thing, I chuckled. At least someone knows that one of us is going to lose it that paper someday.

"Umm…Jade?" Victoria suddenly asked.

"Yes, Princess Victoria?" I replied.

"I know I act like a brat sometimes, but I really like you Jade! Please don't leave me like what daddy and mommy did! If you agree not to leave me, I will try my best not to act like a brat!"

Victoria pleaded.

I gaped at her, is she serious? She may act like a brat sometimes, but there is no way am I going to leave her alone. I recovered from my composure and smiled at her "No I won't Princess

Victoria" Victoria's eyes wandered off for a second before looking up at me.

"Can I ask for a request Jade?" She asked hopefully.

"Anything, Princess Victoria" I said, wondering what she wants. A bear? Maybe. A dress to compensate her torn one?

Probably. "Can you call me Vicky instead of Princess Victoria?" She said. I look at her, unable to hide my surprise

"Wh-what? I-I'm unable to even if I want! I mean yo-you are the Princess of Russia!" "I know, I know!"

She said sadly "Daddy and mommy used to call me that, but now they are gone. I will never hear anyone saying that ever again"

A stab of sympathy hit my heart, I instantly said

"Don't cry Vicky, I will call you whatever you want me to call you"

Vicky's face instantly brighten up and she shouted "Yay! Jadey-poo is my best friend!" in front of the protectors.

Looking at all the protectors desperately trying to stifle their laughter, I mentally groaned. Jadey-poo? Where did THAT come from?

I whispered to Vicky "MY NAME IS JADE. Please don't edit my name to some idiotic name!"

"Gotcha bestie" She winked at me. I heaved a sigh of relief, too early apparently.

She then yelled "Jadey-poo and me are going to shopping now! Just us alone!"

Shopping? I gasped in horror. I hated shopping, they are a total waste of time to me. I stared at Vicky hoping that it was all a joke. But she was grinning at me, assuring me that it is going to be the best thing ever. Then, everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3 last moments

Chapter 3:

Victoria's POV.

"Could you go any faster?"

I asked the chauffeur. I was extremely surprised on how my parents had everything well arranged for me. My parents..... They... they could have been here with us. Shopping, having the time of their lives. Why? Why did they have to go? The more I thought about it, the worse the pain became. Memories of them came flooding back into my mind. How they first taught me how to walk. How they always bought strawberry ice-cream for me when I was sad. Right now, I didn't want anything but them. I needed them. I needed them more than ever. Why did they have to leave me during the moment I really needed them? Unbeknown to me, tears filled my eyes.

"Princess---I mean, Vicky? Are you okay?"

I turned and looked at Jade's green eyes.

"I—yeah." I couldn't tell her about my thoughts. I don't want to destroy this trip for her. "Something got into my eye, that's all."

I knew I couldn't deceive her but I had to try. Jade's face was filled with concern

"Vicky, I know this is hard on you. I know how you're feeling, let it out if you have to. Don't keep it bottled inside."

Somehow, that sentence of hers, gave me a sense of security. I tried hard to put on a fake smile but it was too much. I couldn't bear it any longer. I let out my cry and hugged Jade tight.

"Jade! The pain is unbearable! Why do I have to suffer like this?" Jade patted me on the back, and brushed away the hair that had been on face due to the tears.

"Hey hey, don't worry, you will see them again. I'm sure King and Queen wont want to see you like this."

She said with her most soothing voice. After a few moments, I realized that we had stopped outside the shopping mall. I wiped away my tears and looked outside the window—"PARIS'S CENTRAL" I looked back at Jade.I put on a smile and tried to put away my unhappiness and all my worries,

"C'mon, no more tears from me! We're going to get you a new shirt!" I shrilled in excitement, considering the fact that I had soaked Jade's shirt with my tears.

As we got out of the car, the chauffeur asked me if I needed any more protectors. I rejected his offer, I believed that Jade would protect me just fine. He said that he would ask the other protectors to wait outside the mall in 2 hours time, to take me to the Royal Academy.

I dragged Jade into the shopping mall, and brought her to several shops which I thought suited her style. Believe me, she should were stuff more her age. For every shop we stepped into I would pick out a couple of tops which were colour coordinated. I had to force Jade to try the tops as she would just refuse to just go into the dressing room! After about an hour and a half, I told Jade I needed to use the toilet. I don't know if she thought I would do something stupid or that she wanted to protect me, she wanted to follow me.

While walking to the toilet, we discovered that the passage way had been cordoned off. Jade instinctively looked around for another way. I caught something at the corner of my eye. A path. Or should I say, a deserted, dirty path. I couldn't hold my bladder for long could i? I tugged Jade's hand and pointed to the path. "Are you sure? We better not. I think there are other toilets on this floor." Jade said with an uneasy tone. "C'mon! Stop being paranoid. There's nothing in there. Its just dirty that's all! Even I'm a royal don't mind, why should you?" Jade was hesitated at first, but after a few minutes of successful persuasion she finally gave in. "All right, but stay close. You never know whats in there." Finally, I thought, I could use the toilet!

We walked through the path. And then out of no where, a few guys jumped out. When I say a few, a mean A LOT! Jade stood in front of me and put on her fiercest face ever. One of the guys were standing leaning against a wall, looking at his nails--- which I doubt he has any. He bowed. "Greetings Princess." I was completely taken aback. How did he know about my identity?! Could Mummy and Daddy sent him? A small spark lit up in me. I asked him "Did my parents send you? Are they okay? Please take me to them!" I said imagining the meeting with my parents again. Jade whispered to me "They are not from King and Queen, trust me. On the count of 3 we make a run for it all right?" Run? But what if they were really from mummy and daddy? Wouldn't I just be missing my chance to reunite with them? I was confused. The guy started to speak again with a sly smile "Princess Victoria, I'm surprised at your intelligence." Oh my gosh, he said he was surprised at my intelligence! Which means, what I guessed was right. He is going to take me back to mummy and daddy! The guy then nodded his head to the guy number 2 behind me, and he grabbed me by the neck. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jade shouted. And she tried to take the guy on in a combat. In a flash guy number 2, kicked her.... hard. She few back a few meters and coughed out blood. I bit guy number 2's hand that was grabbing me, and to my surprise he let go with a painful scream. I didn't know my teeth were that strong. "THAT BITCH!" He shouted with eyes staring right into mine. Jade grabbed my hand and we tried to run away, but to no avail. We were surrounded by many men. Running away alive, meant defeating everyone of them. All of them took out their guns and pointed them at us. The guy leaning against the wall, spoke once again "Princess and servant, you know what we want. Give it to us, before we do it the hard way, which means none of you will be walking out of here alive." What is that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to know what he wants, he just appeared out of no where! Jade started emptying her pocket and told me to empty mine. I did what she told me to. I didn't want to die. All our money, rings, bracelets were all given to the mean guys. They were about to walk away when one of them said "Hey boss, the Princess had that thing around her neck, it looks valuable. She didn't surrender it." Guy number 1 turned his attention to me, and his eyes were filled with anger. He walked over to me and shoved Jade away. "Princess, don't you get the message of SURRENDERING EVERYTHING?!" My heart was pounding faster and faster. Thoughts such as am I going to die? What is he going to do to me? Raced through my mind. Until I found out what he was referring to--- my locket, the one mummy gave me. Then only did only one thought run through my mind. "NO! I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE LOCKET! ITS MINE!" I shouted at him. He tried to snatch it. And I started screaming. Surely someone in the shopping mall would hear my screaming. And then, he picked up a metal pole on the floor and hit me hard on the head. Things around me started getting fuzzy. And I could hear Jade screaming and shouting "Don't sleep Vicky! Wake up! Don't go!" And with that, my world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4 seperation

WOHOO! chapter 4 is out!!! sorry don't really know what to say haha so..ENJOY!

**Chapter four**

_**Jade's POV**_

I saw the guy hit Vicky on the head with a metal pole and Vicky fell down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Don't sleep Vicky! Wake up! DON'T GO!"

I make a step towards her, but another guy pushed me out of the way.

"No little girl, you don't approach her" He warned.

Hell no am I going touch the princess. She seemed dead" The boss complained.

"Forget it, it's not like that damn locket is important anyway"

I struggled and make another attempt to run towards her. The guy that warned me earlier pushed me even harder, a terrible pain filled me as my head collided with the wall.

"AWWWWW!" I screamed as I slowly blackout. The last thing I remember was the boss saying

"Take the princess to the river nearby. She have no use for us and besides she is dead. As for the girl laying over there, just leave her there"

When I woke up, a concern face looked at me, it was the protector from earlier on who wanted me to go home. I asked him

"Where am I?"

He replied "In the hospital.

Where is the Princess?" I looked down, instantly ashamed, choked out

Sh-she's gone! Some guys knew that she was the Princess and tried to take her things but she retaliated and got hit by a metal pole. I was pushed against the wall and fainted after that"

He looked at me, eyes filled with sorrow,

You have been out for a few days Jade. Look at this"

He took out a piece of paper that seemed like a newspaper.

On it, it says "Russia King and Queen found DEAD

I gasped as the words registered in my head

"Wh-what? No!"

"Jade, I'm sorry. Their plane had crashed when they were flying to Austria. "

He said softly. Suddenly, I remembered something else.

"The Royal Academy! Nobody must know that I lost the Princess!"

I yelled. He frowned for a moment and something came to him as he smiled and looked at me.

"We will find the Princess, Jade. As for the Academy, YOU will be taking in the Princess's place"

I looked at him, wondering if the plan will worked. If I'm the Princess, people will help me if I needed help and I definitely need some help in finding the Princess. But what if someone finds out? It's a major offence. But finding the princess and not letting people know that the Princess is gone is more important than playing by the rules. Whatever, I'm gamed.

"It's not a bad idea." I said slowly.

"We definitely needed time to find the Princess and if she doesn't appear at the Academy, people is bound to notice it"

He studied my face and then look at me from head to toe.

"To start off first, we need a disguise. And we are certainly going to work with each other in the future now" He extended his hand "I'm Ethan."

He took me for a makeover. We went to the makeup parlor first where I had to apply and buy some. Royals with makeup is a must, same with clothes where I used the money the King had gave me. And the last station, the wigs store. I had difficulties choosing the wig I wanted because the wigs are so damn itchy! And Victoria's hairstyle was beautiful, soft and well cared for while the wigs were ugly, rough and obviously been stepped on before. Ethan was frowning when he saw the wigs and after an hour of trying he finally said

"Forget it. We'll dye your hair."

So that's how I came out of the hairdresser with a blonde hair. Ethan looked at me smiling

Want to see how you looked like now?"

I nodded my head nervously. Sure, I have seen the clothes, makeup and hair on me before. But never altogether, I done it separately. When he gave me the mirror, I gasped. I never thought I would look this beautiful! And even though I don't really looked like Vicky, the other protectors weren't familiar with Vicky enough to recognize that I'm not her. And at the academy, no one ever saw Vicky before and I definitely looked princess like enough not to catch any unwanted attention.

"What are we going to do with the other protectors?"

I hissed at Ethan as I walked to the hotel

"Fend them off. Just say that you do not want any protectors besides me and Jade" replied.

"Okay. I can do this. I can."

I assured myself as I walked into the room where all the other protectors are.

"Ummm guys? I don't think I need any more protectors besides Ethan and Jade"

Many raised up to protest but I stopped them before they could say anything.

"I know that I may not be safe enough. But I just need them to be with me when I'm at the Academy and to serve me throughout there. Before you guys go, just know that I really appreciated that you have been here with me. Thank you"

One protector suspiciously asked "Where's Jade?" My heart skipped a beat but luckily Ethan helped me. He quickly replied "She went to buy ice cream for Princess Victoria"

The protectors slowly made their way out of the room, saluting me as they went out. As the last one went out. I heaved a sigh of relief "One problem solved."


	5. Chapter 5 Alyssa

Chapter 5.

Victoria's POV.

I opened my eyes only to discover myself soaked to the bone. And I was cold. Very cold. I sniffed and rubbed my hand together hoping for warmth. Nope no warmth. And then, reality hit me. Where was I? Who was I? What happened? Why am I here at the side of a riverbank?

I looked around at my surroundings, not a soul to be found. Then, a sharp pain traveled through my head. It was excruciating. I closed my eyes tight hoping the pain would go away. But the shooting pain just got worse and worse. I felt that my brain was going to explode any moment. I tried to compose myself and think about what I was going to do now. I tried to stand and when I finally did; I lost my balance, and fell back down. Ouch, my head. It was pounding. "C'mon, you can do it. Stand up." I told myself repeatedly. After a few tries, I finally stood up without falling back down. However, my balance was still off. But nonetheless, I continued my journey to find a living soul.

After hours and hours of walking along the riverbank, I finally found someone. I shouted out to her "Hey!" 

I think she heard me as she turned her attention me as soon as I shouted at her. But I soon found my vision went blurry & the world plunged into darkness 

I woke up and found myself in a dilapidated old cottage house filled with noisy kids running around. Screaming and shouting were what they were exactly doing. "HAHA! You'll never catch me!" One of the little boys shouted to the other across the room.  
"Hey! She has woken up!" One spoke and pointed to me.  
I wanted to hold my head as it still hurt, and I felt something on it. It felt like gauze.

"Don't touch that. It's supposed to help you recover." A little girl said.

All the kids there seemed like they were six to seven years old. I was oldest there, and also the tallest I guessed. With a meek voice I asked the little girl, "Hey, where are we?"

She replied, "The orphanage! So, what's your life story? How did you end up here?"

She had the cutest smile plastered on her face.

"I… I don't know. I don't know. I don't know anything!"

The truth was staring at me in the face. I didn't know anything about myself. What was my name? Where's my family? How did I end up at the riverbank? Although, I was oldest in the orphanage I was the dumbest. I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME! How basic is that? My heart started pounding. My name.... I must remember my name. I can forget everything else, but I must remember my name! My mind went blank.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR LIFE STORY?" One of them shouted out and got shushed by the others.

He retorted, "What? I'm only stating the facts."

Ouch- a stab in the heart. But he's right, its MY life and I don't know anything! How is that possible?

And at that moment, a lady came walking into the room. I guess she was the same lady I met at the riverbank.

"Okay, little rascals, leave her alone." She said.

She turned and looked at me, and grinned, "Hey, could you come out with me for a moment?"

I nodded and followed her out. The orphanage sure was dirty. What did I expect? Hotel-like furniture? I sighed. And the lady heard me.

"What's with the sigh?" she asked.

I couldn't let her know that I don't even know my identity. Its embarrassing.

"Nothing" I replied in a low voice.

The lady brought me to a counter. She passed me a paper and pen. I looked down at the paper.

"My name's Christine." she said while I was reading the contents of the paper.

I looked up and gave her a fake smile. Not that I wasn't grateful that she saved me from the river, but how was I going to tell her that I can't even remember my name. I looked back down to the paper: Name, Date Of Birth, Age, Gender, Reason being in the orphanage, Parents, Adopters. To others, this form would be a piece of cake. To me, it was heck hard. WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME? WHEN I WAS FREAKING BORN? WHAT'S MY AGE? Okay I knew my gender, but out of 8 blanks, I only knew 1. That's crap. I stared at the paper, and continued staring at it for the next few minutes, till Christine probed me.

"Do you have problems with writing? I can help you if you want."

I looked up, PROBLEM IN WRITING? Is she looking down on me? But then, again, it occurred to me. Even those with writing problems, know their name.

"Uhh, no. But I'm really tired right now. Could I do it tomorrow?" I lied.

Maybe if I had one more night, I would remember and everything would return back to normal. She kept quiet. Pondering for a while I guess.

"Okay. But you'll have to do it first thing tomorrow. Its really important. Uhh, before you go, may I know your name? It'll be easier on me." She asked.

My name, my name, my name. What's my name?

"It's Alyssa." And I smiled, trying to look convincing.

And to my surprise, she bought it. Amazing. Alyssa. Not a bad name. Maybe I was really named Alyson, or maybe, Tiffany or Heather. Endless list of names, came flooding into my mind.

"Alyssa. I'll remember that. Get to bed, its getting late." She said.

Yup, it definitely it was. The sky was dark.

I made my way back to the room. Everyone else was already in bed. My bed was made out of cart boxes put together and just a table cloth for a blanket. I could do just fine with that for now. At least I had shelter. I smiled to myself. And then, my worries came back. Who was i? I tried to put that thought away and get a good nights rest, and I tossed to my right side of the bed. Then, something caught my eye. Something was on my neck. I sat up and removed it. A locket. Interesting. I tried to use the moonlight outside to make out the design. It seemed to be made out of pure white gold—I'm no expert in gold but it really looked valuable. The design was beautifully carved out, with 4 handles on each side, and each handle containing a Emerald. And in the middle of the locket, the letter "R" was carved on it. "R", could my name have started with the letter "R"? Regan? Rosalie? Rachel? Why do I have this locket? And again, who was i? Tears filled my eyes, and I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning the loud screaming and shouting again awakened me.

"GOOD MORNING!" Everyone said in unison.

A second thought, staying here wouldn't be that bad. I giggled to myself.

"Morning kids!" Christine came in with bread in a basket.

The bread looked as if it had been left over's from yesterday's portion. It was soggy and most of them had been broken up into pieces. The sight was revolting.

"Morning, Alyssa." Christine said with a bright smile.

"Morning" I replied. "Alyssa! Were you crying last night?" One inquisitive girl asked.

Another one continued, "We heard you. Don't be sad. You have us." Everyone smiled.

And I felt family warmth for the first time.

"Alyssa. Are you free now? There's a form incomplete." Christine chuckled.

The form. Should I lie again? What would the consequences be?

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm coming."

Christine and I began to walk out of the room together. And then I remembered something.

"Hey, um, Christine?" I asked.

She turned, "Yeah?".

"This locket" I held it up, "did you give it to me?"

She studied it for a few seconds, "No I didn't. How did you get it?" she asked curiously.

If I knew, I wouldn't be asking her would I? I thought. I sighed.

"I don't know, in fact, I don't know anything." Christine seemed confused at that point of time.

"Its just a locket, it not everything." She said.

Should I tell her the truth? Should I? I kept silent for a while. Christine tried to pick up the conversation again, "Hey, I almost forgot to ask you about your head. How is it?"

"Oh, thank you for bandaging it up. And im great, thanks for your concern." I smiled.

It was genuine. I have been so caught up about myself, that I have forgotten about the people around me.

"It was nothing. You had a bad hit. I'm sorry, I would have sent you to a hospital but we don't have enough funds, as you can see."

I looked around once more, old furniture, water leaking through the roof, dusty floors.

"It wasn't necessary. Thanks. Oh, by the way, where am I? I mean, I know I'm in a orphanage but where in the world?" I asked, I wanted to clear all my doubts.

Starting with where I was. "My dear, you're in Switzerland." Christine replied. Switzerland. Western Europe.

"Oh." That was all I could say.

And we, unfortunately, reached the counter again. Yet, the same question. Should I tell her? The paper was back. And then, someone was at the door of the orphanage. Christine went in to welcome her. The lady that came in had 2 servants with her. Her clothing were made of the best fabric, I could tell. Her jewellery, expensive they were. She had shoulder-length red hair, with blue eyes. She had a tall and slim build. Almost like a model. She glanced around the orphanage and ignored Christine's greeting.

"Where are all the children?" The lady asked in a harsh tone.

Snob! I thought. Christine, not wanting to disappoint an adopter, quickly replied, "They're in the room having their breakfast Madam. I shall call them out now."

As Christine was about to leave, the snob spoke.

"Wait. It's not necessary, I want her!" And she pointed at me.

"The one with blonde hair" She continue.

SNOB IS GOING TO ADOPT ME? Christine looked at me in a apologetic manner and replied, "Sure. She's free, she hasn't registered yet. And she just arrived yesterday. She's a beauty isn't she?"

The snob rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I just want her. She's free right?"

Christine responded, "Yes she is. Her name's Alyssa. You could leave with her right now if you want."

My heart sank. I WAS going with snob. The snob looked at me, "C'mon lets go." I stood up and walked slowly to the door where she was.

"We'll leave now then." The snob told Christine and threw some coins on the floor. Christine immediately thanked her for her "donation" and collected the coins.

While walking with the snob, she said, "My name is Bridget. From now on you'll address me as Madam."


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning

Chapter Six

Jade's POV

"I can do this. I'm the princess now. Nobody knows about me." I muttered to myself, breathing in out. Ethan saw me muttering and smirked at me "Nervous much? _Princess_?" "Shut up, you are partly the reason why I'm standing here!" I snapped at him, we are standing in front of The Royal Academy. I have to admit it, it was pretty darn amazing. Really beautiful, it looks just like a castle. Even though it is not as great as the King and Queen's castle, I fell in love with it when I first set my eyes upon it. "Oh please, YOU are the reason why the princess is lost which explains why you are here." He retorted back. His words were mean; I didn't lose the Princess accidently. I tried to help her but I couldn't, I failed my duty and promised to my Highnesses that I would take care of her. Tears filled up my eyes. But I don't blame Ethan for it, no matter what, I still lost the Princess. "Come on, what's done can't be undone. We just have to go forward." Ethan said softly to me, knowing that he went a little too far with his words. I tried my best to put on a fake smile as I walked into the ivory gate, while trying to stand up straight as I walk in. Ethan taught me the royal manners the day before, turns out that Ethan have been working as a protector ever since he was 13 and he have been a protector for 2 years already. I wasn't really surprised then, he was the youngest among the group of Protectors at the age of 15, I wasn't counted as one . And he became Victoria's protector as soon as he heard that she needed some, he felt obliged to help her as her parents had helped him in times of need. I smiled when he said that, the King and Queen were such kind- hearted people. It hurts to see them gone from this world and I always wondered if Victoria knows about her parents' death. We went to the King and Queen's funeral that was held in Rome. I flew there right after I let the other protectors go. When I was busy crying because I felt that I had let them down, besides Ethan, the others immediately assumed that it was tears of grief from a daughter.

"Eh-hem" I cleared my throat, trying to get attention from a school staff who was sitting behind a wooden table. "Oh yes, this is Princess Victoria I assume?" The tall lady with blonde hair asked me. "A-hh, y-yes" I stuttered, I wasn't used to people calling me Victoria. But she mistook my stuttering as an aftershock of 'my parents' deaths. She smiled warmly at me "Don't feel scared. I won't bite, I understand if you are still upset about certain things." She looked sympathetically at me "But I'm sure you will love it here Victoria." She handed me a piece of paper stating "Timetable" "Here's your timetable. I got your room mate to show you around the school. Her name is Kathryn. She is coming down to meet you now" Just then, a black haired girl with chocolaty eyes and seemed to be my age came running in. "Kathryn! Be respectful, remember my lessons on how you should acted like a lady?" The lady scolded her sternly. "Sorry, Ms Grande! I was just too excited to meet Victoria!" Kathryn said to the lady who is called Ms Grande. Ethan then nudged at me, promptly reminding me about my manners. "Oh! Pardon my manners Miss Grande! I forgot to greet you" Bowing to her, then I turned to Kathryn and said "You must be my new roommate! I'm Victoria, nice to meet you" extending my hand. Kathryn looked at my extended hand and her eyes widen. "Oh My God! I didn't know my roommate is so nice!" She instantly engulfed me into a suffocating hug, I was surprised but not angry, I hugged her back as tight. "Gosh Kathryn! You are suffocating her! Let her go!" Ms Grande chided. "Gotcha, Miss Grande! I will bring her to meet everyone else now. " Kathryn replied cheekily. "Let's go Victoria!" She grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall. Ethan mouthed at me saying that he will meet me later as he talked to Miss Grande. "You will love it here just as much as I did! This place is so perfect!" She squealed. I was busy admiring the beautiful carvings on the walls when Kathryn suddenly stopped at her tracks. "Hey, why aren't you moving?" I asked. Then I saw her scowling at three girls when one of them, who seemed to be a leader, sneered "Seriously Kathryn? Where do you get those ugly clothes of yours? From the rubbish bin? " Another girl from the group laughed as they walked off. They don't seemed to notice me. "Whoa, they aren't really nice. Are they?" I said in shock, I have never seen someone like them before. "Beware of those bitches" She scowled. "Stupid, annoying, ugly, dumb and the list just goes on about them" As I looked blankly at her. She rolled her eyes and said "That leader is called Avery. Her sidekicks are Ariel and Anna-Beth. Tripe As, they called themselves." She snorted. "They should change it into 'Triple Asses'." I giggled at her words, suddenly my tummy gave a huge growl. We looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. "I'm such a bad buddy, come on I will introduce you to my friends as we eat. It's lunch time now." She said after recovering her composure.

As we walked into the dining hall, many students stop whatever they are doing and stared. I sigh internally, I had expected it. Pictures of me crying at the funeral were plastered on every newspaper. But after awhile, they returned back to their usual commotion. Then I was curious at how Kathryn never asked about 'my parents' or 'my status'. "Kathryn? Can I ask a question?" I glanced at her. "Sure, shoot." She said as we take our food trays. "Why haven't you said anything about my status or parents?" I asked curiously. She immediately turned red, and said muttered to me "I figured that you won't want to talk about it, so I thought I would leave that issue alone." I thought about it, even though the King and Queen aren't really my parents. I wouldn't want to talk about their deaths. I smiled at her widely "I really appreciate that. And can you call me Vicky instead?"Her face lit up "Of course!" Ethan chooses this moment to approach us. "Princess Victoria" He greeted me. Then he turned to Kathryn and bowed to her too. "You must be Princess Kathryn. I'm Ethan, Princess Victoria's protector" Kathryn giggled and said "Oh my god, Victoria. You didn't tell me that you have such a hot protector!" I instantly flushed bright red and Ethan was stifling his laughter. "Oh I didn't know that" I mumbled. "Good day Princesses. I will go and take my food now. I'm right beside Princess Victoria's room. Here the key to your room Princess. I will see you guys in a while" He gave me a key. "I already carried your belongings there" He then turned and left. We went towards a table which is located at the right side of the dining hall. The people who were at the table stopped their conversation and stared at me. "Come on guys, be more respectful" Kathryn chided. She then said "Okay, this is Victoria." And she pointed to the tall looking cute boy "And that's Aaron, he is a total California boy and he is the nephew of King William. Beside him, is Jessica" She pointed to a petite pretty looking brunette who waved at me which I waved back. " She and Aaron are dating" "Oh." I said as I greet hello to them. "That's Carrie and Celeste" Kathryn pointed at the two girls who are approaching us. "Hello." I greeted them as they sat down. They greeted me back cheerful hellos. "Check it out guys, Vicky here got a terribly HOT protector. Check him out, he is coming here!" Kathryn squealed. Ethan then sat on our table and greeted us. "TOTALLY hot" Carrie whispered under her breath. The usually cheerful dining hall was once again stopped as the Triple As strode their way down the hall. They stopped as they walked past our table. "Oh look, it's the Loser's Group." Avery smirked at us. "Bitches" Celeste muttered. Then she noticed Ethan and does a complete 360 degrees attitude change. "Oh hey, I'm Avery. They," she gestured at Ariel and Anna-Beth. "Are Ariel and Anna-Beth. Join us, don't join the Loser's group." She flirted with him. I rolled my eyes and that's when she noticed me. "New girl on block I see" She smirked. "Been assigned to Loser's Group on first day? Life hates you eh? Parents dead and unlucky start in school. Remember me honey, I'm THE girl in this Academy. Don't you dare to mess with me." She warned. "Sorry Avery, but that's MY princess you are talking about. I'm Ethan, her Protector." He said as politely as he could. Avery looked shock but then she put on a fake smile. "I see. We'll see in the future, pretty boy" With that, she flipped her hair and sat on the table located right in the centre of the room. I sighed, bad way to start school life. Ethan then excused himself to carry some belongings up in his room. I glanced at Kathryn and her group, at least I made some friends here. This could lead to a beautiful friendship "Soo….." Kathryn smirked at me. "Let's talk about Ethan"


	7. Chapter 7 life as a slave

Chapter 7.

Victoria's POV. (7 years later)

"All done!" I closed my math book shut. Numbers were driving me crazy. I flopped on my cart box bed, lay with second hand pillows, and closed my eyes. I was so tired I could sleep while standing! I yawned. I turned and looked at my watch, it was hard to decipher the time as the screen of my analog watch was filled with scratches. After squinting for a few seconds—2am.

"Alyssa! Where are you?" Madam shouted.

"I'm coming!"

I got out of bed and rushed out of the attic to Madam's room on the second level. I knocked before I entered. Madam sitting down on her king sized bed.

"3 minutes."She said while looking at the big gold grandfathers' clock in front of her. I watched the pendulum swing back and forth. It seemed to have hypnotized me.

What if there was a fire here? It took you 3 minutes! I would have been burnt to death!"

And she continued to mutter under her breath, I wouldn't exactly say mutter since I could still hear it.

"Useless girl."

"I'm sorry Madam. I'll make it here faster next time." I said apologetically. I have become accustomed to these early morning chidings.

Madam got up from her bed and started walking towards the window. She slid her index finger along the ledge. She looked at her finger and I could almost see fury in her eyes. Rage was taking over.

"Why is it dusty? Didn't you clean it this morning?"Madam shouted.

"I did, Madam. You opened the windows yesterday(since it was 2am in the morning) didn't you? The dust probably came from the highway." I replied.

Madam walked over to me and slapped me on the cheek.

"Stupid blonde! Listen up, I adopted you so that you keep the house clean. Is this considered as clean?"

She wiped her index finger on my t-shirt.I stammered, on the verge of tears "N-No, Madam. I-I'm sorry Madam. I'll clean it right away." I didn't wait for her reply and headed towards the door. She was quicker than I had expected. "I don't think this is the only window ledge which is dirty. Since you're already going to clean one, might as well clean it all. You don't mind do you?" She narrowed her eyes at her last word. I was about to yawn again, but I controlled it. Not allowing Madam to see. "No I don't. I'll get started." With that, I left the room. And realized that Daniel had been standing outside the door listening to our "conversation". Or as I would like to call it, eavesdropping.

Tears were streaming down my face. As soon as I saw Daniel I tried to wipe them off with my sleeve. "What did Mother say to you?" He asked with much concern. "N-Nothing." I faked a smile. "You should get to bed, its late. You have school tomorrow." I said. I sounded a lot like a Mother caring for her Son at that moment. But I didn't care.

"So do you Alyssa." He rebutted.

"I'm different." I replied.

"How different?"

"Very." I hated how he always had ways to shut me up. This time, I had a smart answer.

"Stop it Alyssa Gracia Smith."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have no time for you Daniel. Get to bed." I was about to walk away, until he shouted.

"Of course you have no time. You're busy doing errands for my Mother as if you owe her everything you have right now!"

Of course I did owe her. Without her, I would still be in an orphanage. He didn't understand. No one did. Yes, I did feel like telling him off. Then again, I felt it was unnecessary. I had been called worse, mostly from his Mother. I ignored Daniel and continued walking to the balcony where I filled up a pail of water. I collect a dry rag from the cupboard from the attic, which was also known as my room. And I started my night cleaning. When I was done, it was 4:30 am. I had 1 more hour of rest, before I started to get ready for school. I ran up to my room and flopped back down on my bed, the same thing I did about 2 hours ago, just that this time, I was drained. And in less than 20 seconds, I was in dreamland.

(SPLASH!) I woke only to discover myself soaked, and Danielle holding an empty pail, similar to the one I used to clean the window ledges last night, standing at the door. "Hey sleepy-pig. Where's breakfast? Everyone's waiting!" She snorted and threw the pail on the floor. She left. Breakfast? What time was it? I looked at my watch. With the sunlight, reading the time was much easier. 7am! I'm going to be late for school! Seeing that I was already soaked, I decided to just dry myself and get changed. I thought of throwing away my blanket, which was made out of an old tablecloth, but it was going to be a long time until Madam throws away another one. I ran down to the dining room where everyone was seated. Madam, Daniel and Danielle. I'm in so much trouble I thought while walking down the stairs. Madam sat impatiently at the table.

As soon as I was within her eagle-sight, "What time is it now?" She seemed calm. I stress, SEEMED. I looked at my watch again, trying to decipher the time. Madam rolled her eyes. "Its.. uhh.." I was still trying to read the time. Madam slammed her hand against the dining table, causing it to shake. "Its 7:10am! Where's our breakfast?" She shouted. "Breakfast, would be out in a minute Madam. Would you like bread with jam or-" I got cut off.

"Alyssa, its not necessary. Hurry, get to school. Or you'll be late." Daniel said.

I looked at him. And he smiled.

"No way. You're standing up for her, brother?" Danielle replied.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO DISCIPLINE THE MAID!" Madam had lost patience with them and me.

"It's not worth it mum. It's about time we got to school." Daniel dared to reply, and he grabbed his school bag from the floor. As if on cue, Danielle did the same thing. With two against one, Madam got her car keys and all three of them left without another word. Except that before Daniel walked out of the main door, he looked at me. I gave him a weak smile for "saving" me. As soon as the door closed, the house was plunged into silence. I looked at my watch, and tried reading the time as I always did—7:25am.

I didn't have much time to lose. I ran up to my room, and got my bag. It was more of old rags sewn together with thread. I hurried out of the house and ran to school. If I walked to school like I always did, it would have took me at least an hour and a half to reach school. Now, I was running with all my might. I just hoped I would reach school in about an hour's time.

The school bell rang and school was over. Almost everyone had left the classroom except me, I was trying to finish my homework because once I got home, it was house chores.

"Alyssa, aren't you going home?" Miss Campbell said. Not many knew about my maid life. Most of them thought I was the younger sister of the twins. Sigh. Neither did I want to correct them. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

"Not yet Miss Campbell. Could I stay here for while till I finish?" I asked. I liked school, it was where I really could be free. Be myself. And it was also where I wasn't bossed around. Miss Campbell looked at my worksheet I was doing. And smiled.

"Chemistry? You interested in Chemistry?"

I nodded. Chemistry was one of my best subjects. And I liked it very much. "Yeah."

She smiled.

"Remember to switch off the fans and lights when you're done."

"Don't worry, I will." I giggled.

Then someone knocked the door. Without looking up, I said "Don't worry Miss Campbell, I will remember." And then he spoke, "Since when did I become your teacher?" I looked up immediately. Daniel. His stood leaning against the door. His dark red hair and six packs made him look, well, hot. How did I not notice it before?

"Mr. Campbell." I joked, and continued laughing and laughing and laughing. He _tsk_ed me and walked over.

"Haha very funny." He sat down in the seat in front of me. "Don't want to go home huh?" I ignored him and continued doing my worksheet.

"Why don't we do something different today?" He asked. "Like?" I replied.

"I know what girls like." He had the sly look in his eyes.

"I'm not a normal girl." I said not taking my eyes of my worksheet. The question was hard, and Daniel wasn't helping.

"Oh, you're not? We'll see. I promise you'll love it." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't. House chores, remember?" Daniel seemed to forget who I was. I wasn't any normal girl. I wasn't his sister. I was his maid.

"House chores can wait." He rolled his eyes.

"But Madam cant."

"I'll talk to her. Trust me." Trust. That word. I haven't heard it in a long time. There wasn't even trust in my world. It wasn't that I didn't want to trust anyone, but who was I able to trust. That was question. Daniel? Maybe.

"Fine, you win. But we can't take too long." I packed my bag and Daniel led the way.

I got into his car. To be more specific, Lamborghini car. "So where are we going?" I asked, playing with his small pillow. It was soft and fluffy. Much different from mine. Mine was lumpy as it was made out of old cloths with cotton balls stuffed inside. "You like the pillow? Take it if you want." Daniel said, not answering my question. I put the pillow back and crossed my arms.

"You haven't answered my question Daniel."

"It'll be a surprise. I don't want to spoil it." He beamed proudly. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes for a while. My eyelids felt so heavy, I didn't even sleep much last night.

When I woke up, the sky was dark and I was still in Daniel's car. I turned and looked at him, he was asleep too. I looked out the window and realized that his "surprise" was taking me shopping. I smiled to myself. And then, I realized. The sky was dark. And I wasn't home! Chores! Madam! I was in deep trouble. I shook Daniel. "Daniel, wake up!" His eyes fluttered open and he seemed blur to everything that was happening, actually nothing much was happening it was just me freaking out on how much scolding I was going to get when I got home.

"Yeah?" He said.

"We got to go home now."

"Why?" Yes, he was definitely blur. How could he not know.

"Madam, she would be expecting us." I said.

He quickly looked at his watch—8:3opm. He immediately started the car's engine and we left the mall.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What for?" He said, without removing his eyes off the road, as I was pretty sure we were speeding.

"Ruining this."

Daniel chuckled. "Ruin it? No you didn't. Why would you think that?"

"You wanted to take me shopping and I fell asleep."

"Silly girl. We can always go shopping another day."

I didn't reply. Another day? I don't think I might have the chance, as soon as Madam finds out about this. Probably she might even home-school me.

Soon, too soon, we reached home. Or as I would call it hell. As I guessed, Madam was already standing by the door preparing to shout at me even before I step into the house. While walking to the doorstep where she was, Daniel said "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." I didn't really care if he was going to talk to her, I doubt it would make a difference.


End file.
